The Boy and the Bones
by Foreshadow-of-Dusk
Summary: Kidnapped by Columbian drug cartels, Bones can only wait and hope for rescue. What she doesn't expect is a young Columbian boy with an English accent to come to her rescue...
1. Kidnapped

Dr Brennan's breath came out in harsh pants as she ran blindly through the forest.

She was in Columbia to help identify a mass grave believed to hold the missing police who had arrested members of a drug cartel a few months back. Bones had been sent over to help the local authorities identify each victim and determine cause of death. However, apparently the cartels got wind of the plan and didn't take kindly to it.

Hence the running.

Bones ran blindly hearing heavy footsteps behind her that signalled her pursuers were catching up with her. Lungs bursting, dragging at the air. Legs stumbling, tumbling, moving, failing. Black spots dancing across her vision obscuring the roots that tripped her as she reached for unknown salvation.

Lungs failing.

Limbs faltering.

She fell.

* * *

Alex sat staring at the clock in his French class.

Tick, tick, tick; the world stops for no one. In an abstract way this fascinated him. For his parents, Ian, Jack and the Pleasures life had stopped and the clock no longer ticked for them. Alex felt confused how his could continue, all his closest were dead, and surely he should be too? How could everything continue on as normal when such things had happened? He shook himself from his thoughts as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. He gathered up his belongings with everyone else, but unlike his peers he felt no joy in the movement. For the few weeks he'd been back at school he'd been in a dream-like state simply drifting through the motions same as everyone else. He caught up his school work and kept himself in shape with running. But felt no release in the actions for they had no purpose. Why keep fit if he was just going to have a desk job like society dictated he should? Why should he bother with his education if he had no Jack to congratulate him for his achievements?

Alex knew these weren't the sort of thoughts a 14 year old should have been having but he couldn't adjust to normal life. Sure, he liked hanging out with Tom and during that time he did feel alive but still felt as though he was missing something and unfortunately he knew what it was.

MI6

For all that he had complained about it he was starting to believe maybe spying was in his blood. Subconsciously he was keeping his awareness heightened and practised his stealth skills as if he were on task.

It was for that reason that as he was cycling home he took the busiest roads and made sure to back track on himself to avoid being followed, taking note of cars that he passed making sure he didn't pass any too many times. A car passing him by multiple times would indicate a tail, and if they were following SOPs (Standard Operating Procedures) they would be in a team of 4, so there were potentially 3 other tails keeping track of him.

However Alex had none such problems as he finally made it home, leaning his bike against the wall outside the door and attaching the chain that would prevent theft. But as he made to open the front door he noticed something was off. He had wound a thin wire around the door knob to the hook beside it that was originally for a climbing plant to hold onto. With this caution he carefully moved around to the backdoor which he noticed was untouched. However this wasn't to be his entry point as he had deliberately kept the hinges unoiled in case someone tried to break in, instead he reached up to the window. He always left it unlocked but closed for such a time as he would need to gain access to his own house covertly.

Slithering in silently he crept soundlessly down the hallway and paused as he saw who was in his kitchen. With a cold smile and bland tone he greeted the man before him.

'Good afternoon Mr Crawley.'

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth awoke with a start as his phone went off. With a groan he rolled over and answered without even opening his eyes.

'Booth'

'Booth, its Cam, there's a problem.'

That got Booth to open his eyes and sit up. Glancing at the clock beside him he noted it was nearly a quarter to four in the morning and felt worry beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Grunting to indicate he was conscious and listening Cam carried on.

'The US embassy in Columbia has just informed us that Doctor Brennan was taken by the drug cartels sometime earlier this evening.' Booth felt ice grip his heart as Cam soldiered on.

'They know she's not dead but neither have they sent a ransom out so it's uncertain what their plans are for the moment.'

Booth flipped his phone shut as he scrambled out of bed to dress and head over to the lab.

He had a scientist to find.

* * *

Bones blearily blinked her eyes awake. Her body immediately made its grievances known about her dash through the woods. Putting her weight on her left hand to support herself as she got up she gasped in pain as it gave way beneath her. Brennan realized she must have broken it as she fell.

Pushing herself up to a seated position with her right hand she looked around her. She appeared to be in cell 6 by 5 feet wide with a barred window small enough that only a child could fit through. Dawn's hopeful hues filtered down to where she sat against the wall and wondered what was going to happen to her now.

* * *

Booth ran into the main lab at the Jeffersonian where the rest of the team were already waiting and crowed around a map of Columbia.

'What happened?' Agent Booth called as he swiftly paced towards them noting the stress that marred their faces.

'Not much, only that the cartels have taken Doctor Brennan and are possibly holding her somewhere as a body hasn't been found' Cam answered.

'Surely we can locate her?' Angela offered, 'I was talking to her on the phone yesterday, she said she was in the same place in the jungle as she had been the entire time.'

'Jungle?' Booth cut in, 'Is FARC a part of this perhaps?'

'No' Hogins broke in. 'Since 2012 they promised they would no longer take part in kidnapping and ransoms and released the last 10 soldiers and police they had kept as prisoners. Although they never mention anything about the civilian prisoners, which is a bit of a conspiracy-'

'Hogins! Focus!' Booth snapped at him. 'We're supposed to be working out how we're going to rescue Bones'

The team started, rescues Bones? Sure they wanted to but how? They were scientists in DC and Brennan was being held in an unknown location by unknown persons in Columbia, how could they rescue her? Heck, only Booth had any military experience!

It was during this stunned silence Doctor Saroyan's phone rung the shill sound cut off as she answered.

'Doctor Saroyan'

'Good morning Doctor Saroyan, this is Mr Byrne, head of the CIA. In light of Doctor Brennan's disappearance agents will be sent to the Jeffersonian to ascertain her general whereabouts as we know she spoke regularly to people there. An agent will then be sent for her retrieval. Good day.'

A click was heard before the dial tone sounded as Camille looked at her phone in surprise. Even more surprising was that in the minute it took to relay the one-way conversation two non-descript agents entered the room and approached the posse.

They had the kind of faces that would be forgotten even as you were looking at them. Bland brown hair, bland brown eyes and bland grey suits that looked like they could have belonged to any office worker.

'My name is Agent Smith and this is Agent Johnson-'

Booth snorted at the blatantly fake names.

'- we've been sent here to gather all the information you have on Doctor Brennan's location before she disappeared.'

Hogins folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the men before him. 'How do we know we can trust you? How do we know Doctor Brennan didn't find something about the government and the CIA is trying to cover everything up?'

Agents Smith and Johnson both turned their blank gaze on Hogins. The dead look in their eyes sending an involuntary shiver down his spine as they answered him.

'Because it's not in our best interest to lose the country's best forensic anthropologist.'

This time the whole group felt the frigid utilitarian response.

* * *

A/N Well, this is my first Bones fic, and second AR, what do people think? What do you like/dislike, should I continue? Should I draw it out or have it short and snappy? Review people! :D I've added line breaks in - they were there in the word document but I guess they didn't transfer accross, sorry .


	2. Starting anew

Alex idly pondered the mystery that was his life.

Just a few months ago he would have given anything to have MI6 leave him alone for good. Yet now here he was, sitting in the back of a sleek Rolls Royce (Where did they get the funds for something like this he thought before deciding he didn't want to know) heading towards the Royal and General bank without so much as a 'by your leave'.

The heavens were as a grey as slate and just as forgiving as stone as it unleashed its fury in torrents of water that obscured Alex from anyone who might try to look in the car's windows. If he hadn't thought it beyond them Alex would have accused Blunt of ordering the rain so people wouldn't notice his passage through the city. Then again Smithers was a smart man…

Snorting softly to himself in amusement at his own paranoia he ignored the small voice in the back of his head that reminded him that his paranoia had saved his skin more than once and let his thoughts drift back to his conversation with Crawley in his kitchen.

_Unable to resist the chance to try to spook the man Alex had padded silently into the room until he was just a few paces behind the man. Alex made sure to not look directly at Crawley as he stalked forward, to do so would alert his innate sixth sense and he would realize Alex was there, as would standing to close to the older spy._

_Sliding the bleakest look he had onto his face he allowed a chilly smile to grace his features as he called out 'Good afternoon Mr Crawley'_

_He felt a thrill of satisfaction as Crawley quickly turned to face him, eyes wary and alert before he realized who it was that had startled him. Rearranging his features into a look of cool professionalism Crawley began to speak._

'_Your presence is required at the Royal and General bank to discuss your account.'_

_Alex briefly considered simply acquiescing but his mouth seemed to have other ideas, 'Account? I thought I terminated it and moved all my affairs elsewhere?'_

'_We have a new long-term plan we believe will benefit you greatly' Crawley frowned at him._

'_A house-call for a sales pitch? Just for me?' Alex countered widening his eyes with innocence enjoying how the man opposite seemed to be developing a headache as he ground out 'You are a valued customer, Mr Rider'_

Alex was still amused he'd managed to get Crawley to call him a 'valued customer', it was almost worth whatever life-threatening mission they were going to send him on, Alex and paused and sobered slightly as this new though entered his mind. If the bank were calling him back it probably was for a mission too dangerous for one of their adult spies to go on.

Crawley looked in his rear-view mirror just in time to see the dark look pass over his charge's youthful face and would have sighed in pity if such a thing wasn't unprofessional, as it was he simply refocused upon the grey London traffic.

* * *

Dr Brennan was once again searching her cell for anything that could indicate where she was, who had taken her and if there was any way she could escape.

So far - nothing.

Cataloguing her injuries she realized that while she felt awful it wasn't all that bad. Her left wrist was most likely broken and the swelling on her right ankle was just that, swelling and bruising, no broken bones. Her arms, legs and back were littered with various bruises that had probably occurred when she was dragged to her cell Bones decided. Her main concern was the lump on the back of her head that had thankfully stopped bleeding. She didn't know how bad it was, whether she had concussion or even internal bleeding which in itself could kill her.

Carefully manoeuvring herself into a seated position where she could see both the door on her right and the window on her left she waited alone with her thoughts for rescue.

* * *

Booth leant against the railings of the lab platform with distinct unease as his Squints divulged what they knew about Bones' kidnapping. It wasn't just that they were allowing someone else to do the rescuing that was bothering him; it was the CIA Suits themselves. Their questions and responses gave no indication of their thoughts or emotions, making it difficult to get a read on them. Booth couldn't tell whether they actually cared about what they were doing or whether it was just routine for them.

'Where exactly do you believe her to have gone missing' Agent Smith asked; his voice smooth and without any inflection that could determine whereabouts in the USA he came from.

'Somewhere just outside of the Serrania de La Macarena National Park, she was on her way back from the dig there to the hotel in Neiva she was staying at when she disappeared.' Hogins answered succinctly, too on edge to add a joke. Tapping away at his computer he brought up a map of Columbia and put a red dot on her hotel as well as outlining the national park. Next he out a dot where the mass grave had been found before turning back towards the agent.

'Do you know why Dr Brennan was in Columbia? What's your security clearance?' Hogins questioned with narrowed eyes at the agents as if they were personally responsible for Bones' disappearance.

Booth winced and didn't bother to point out that these guys probably had higher clearance than the entire lab put together. How he knew? It was the blankness of them. Booth felt distinctly uneasy around them, like an itch he couldn't find which he had at first attributed to their lack of personality before he realized it was their eyes. They both had brown eyes with the same look; it was the empty look of someone who held too many secrets and knew their lives depended on their ability to keep those secrets. While they appeared to be giving Hogins their full attention Booth had the distinct impression they were constantly watching their surroundings, checking for danger. It was with a shudder that Booth remembered when Agent Smith had looked directly at him. It had felt as though the agent had immediately seen every guilty thought and moment, and had found him wanting. It was a disturbing notion in and of itself.

'I assure you we have the necessary clearance Dr Hogins and know more than you do about the nature of Dr Brennan's task in Columbia' Johnson stonewalled.

'Then tell us Agent Johnson' Cam shot back 'when one of my people disappear I want to know why'.

'Classified' Johnson replied.

'I don't care if it's classified; I want to know if my friend is ok!' Angela cried at the agents in distress, Brennan was her best friend dammit!

'What reason would you have to think she's especially in danger?' Smith cut across smoothly seizing the opportunity for more information.

'The place she disappeared in is FARC territory!' Angela snarled back, hoping this would get a reaction out of the two men.

Instead the two men shook their heads, 'FARC have given kidnappings-' began Smith

'Told you!' muttered Hogins.

'- as we have come to an… arrangement' finished Smith allowing a small smile to ghost over his face. The team were shocked as so far both had appeared impervious to anything that could gain an emotional reaction, yet at the mention of this arrangement they both appeared to smile.

Creepy.

'We've told you what we know now tell us what is going on' demanded Cam, her arms folded in front of her to show she meant business.

'Classified. Thank you for your co-operation you will be notified when Dr Brennan is found. Good day.' And with that parting statement the two agents walked swiftly and silently out of the lab.

Booth was left surprised he hadn't noticed before that they made no sound; his instincts must be getting rusty.

Cam was left feeling annoyed that these two men had told her absolutely nothing about whether her best forensic anthropologist was even alive, never mind their won theories on the matter.

Angela was left fuming and panicking over her best friend, what had happened that the CIA was involved and they couldn't be told?

Hogins was left thinking deeply on the 'arrangement' that caused both men to smile, surely there was some conspiracy behind this…?

And Dr Sweets who had remained silent throughout, watching everyone was disturbed about how easily they had been manipulated into giving out everything they knew without giving any information back. Belatedly he realized the agents hadn't even showed their ID!

* * *

Agents Smith and Johnson exited the Jeffersonian and got into their car to head back to CIA headquarters. Once sat down they both started snickering. They had been told scientists were difficult to talk to yet all they had done was get them slightly emotional and they blurted everything they knew! Of course that was a security risk and one they would have to address later, but for now it worked just fine.

Knowing Hogins was a conspiracy theorist they couldn't help but throw him a bone by suggesting it was some shady CIA deal that was stopping FARC from kidnapping people anymore, the fool!

Surely he knew it had been the British?

* * *

For once Alex was actually looking forward to stepping inside the bank. He would be lying if he didn't admit it made him uncomfortable to stand on the pavement where he had been shot. Concealing a shudder he held his head high and schooled his expression into one of cold indifference as he followed Crawley straight past the receptionist to the lifts that would take them up to MI6 proper.

Once inside Crawley pressed the button for the 14th floor before standing silently beside Alex as they began their ascent.

It was one of the most awkward lift experiences in Alex's short life.

Alighting at their destination Crawley turned to face the boy and indicated he should go ahead before stepping back into the lift and heading down again. Apparently Alex was to see Blunt on his own. Luckily (or unluckily depending how you looked at things) Alex remembered exactly how to get to the 'Office of Hell' as he had just dubbed it.

Smiling inwardly at his own joke he kept all amusement free from his expressions as he walked down the carpeted corridor making sure he made no sound. Why? Because it always seemed to make the other agents he passed by either jump in surprise or give them goose bumps which left the teen feeling rather proud of himself. Such thoughts would probably worry a psychiatrist were he ever to see one but ah well, he hadn't completely gone off the deep end yet.

When he reached Blunt's office he knocked trice times before entering and giving the room a habitual glance. It was still as grey as ever, perhaps hell wasn't the right term for it? But 'Office of Grey' just sounded like that awful novel he'd heard so many girls giggling about, which would make Blunt –

He stopped himself at that thought; there was only so much a young mind could take after all!

'Blunt, Mrs Jones' he greeted, a little hesitancy creeping into his tone, it was one thing to walk down a hallway pretending to be fearless, but he wasn't sure how this meeting was going to turn out. He wasn't even sure how he wanted it to turn out.

'Alex, we have something we would like your help with' Blunt began, steepling his hands as leant forward behind his desk. 'An American has been kidnapped by the Columbian drug cartels and we want you to go undercover there and find where she is and if possible, rescue her.'

Alex started, a rescue mission? Usually it was a save-the-world-from-an-evil-maniac when did he start rescuing individuals? The confusion must have shown on his face because Mrs Jones explained 'we don't actually care about the woman so much but we want you to rescue her because the CIA asked for our help'. At this Blunt fought to keep a straight face, it had certainly made his morning to have Joe Byrne call for his help.

Alex raised an eyebrow at this show of emotion before asking 'who is the woman I'm supposed to be rescuing?'

'Classified, unless you accept' Alan quickly replied as it seemed as though Mrs Jones was going to answer.

'Oh, I have every intention of accepting. With a few conditions of course' Alex sweetly responded with a smile. He continued before he could be interrupted 'I want full agent status with full pay as well as back pay from previous missions. Plus a tutor to help me catch up with missed school work from while I'm away.' It seemed reasonable enough to him, if he was going to work for them he'd need an education.

'Accepted' Blunt said instantly which made Alex leery he had perhaps forgotten something, but now wasn't the time to mull that over he needed to understand what he was going to do.

'The American is one Dr Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, a forensic anthropologist who was loaned out to the Columbians to help with the identification of a mass grave believed to contain bodies of police personnel who had arrested cartel members' Mrs Jones began as she opened a manila folder she'd been holding.

'A body hasn't been found so it is assumed she's still alive although why hasn't been established as there has been no ransom note. It's believed she's being held in FARC territory by the cartels and although there has been nothing to suggest FARC involvement keep an eye out.

'Your cover will be an ex-FARC soldier that grew tired of the peace talked and defected to the 'hit men' or _Sicarios_ who are the people within the cartels that are responsible for all the killings and kidnappings, basically, hired muscle.'

Here Mrs. Jones paused and seemed…Uncomfortable.

Alex swallowed reflexively, is she was uncomfortable it didn't bode well for him. He was proved right with her next sentence.

'For this you may be exposed to Jungle conditions which you will need to be trained for. As such we have arranged two days of instruction at Breacon Beacons where you will be taught survival as well as some of the history behind the cartels.'

Ah.

* * *

A/N Pheew! 5 pages that was in a word document. Anyway thank you so much everyone for your reviews, alerts, favourites, they really help motivate me! Sorry this chappie didn't have much action, thats for the next one, which reminds me, do people want Alex to meet K-Unit again? Show off his skills a little (A LOT) I'm personally a big fan of a BAMF Alex but there you go... Any way~ give us a shout if there is anything you want tin the story or just any constructive criticism you may have.

Dusk over and out!


End file.
